Beat About the Bush
by keepitcrazy
Summary: Secrets, surprises and the terrifying firsts in a relationship all seem to bombard the lives of Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaren as they explore their new relationship with each other, one awkward step at a time.
1. Chapter 1

Beat About the Bush.

Chapter 1: Rhinestones.

Connie's room was a cozy size: big enough for essentials, but not too large. Rosy, bright light flooded through the window, bouncing off each golden corner of the room. Her floor was lined with a fluffy, beige carpet, which Steven could feel wrapping around his little pink toes as he stood, admiring the space around him. Opposite her small single bed was an old, oak dresser on which Connie kept many of her personal items; including creams, jewelry, small trinkets and a little emerald journal.

"So, welcome to my den! It's usually a lot more tidy than this, so excuse the mess,"

Connie said, following him in to her room, fixing items that laid upon her dresser and desk. Steven found it hard to think of a room anymore tidy than the one he stood in.

"If this is messy, then what's tidy?"

Steven joked.

"My parents' standards are very high, unsurprisingly. Can you wait here a second? I need to use the bathroom,"

Connie called as she rushed to the bathroom across the hall.

"Sure thing!"

Steven walked up to the desk, holding the many treasures in Connie's possession, the small emerald journal being most attractive. Its edges were studded with glossy artificial rhinestones that split the light shining through them in to dozens of streams varying in shades of green. The book sat appealingly, almost too irresistible for Steven not to touch.

He knew it was wrong, he knew it was an invasion of her privacy, but Steven was known for having his curiosity control his actions, and this is what exactly happened here. He turned over the cover to the first page; an impressive watercolor painting of a blue bird. The next page, a sketch of a group of butterflies.

 _I never knew Connie was so artistic! Knowing how controlled her life is, this must be her only creative outlet._

Steven thought to himself as he continued to flick over the pale, thick pages. As he found himself deeper in the journal, picture collages became more common; many of which were photos of himself and Connie. On the next page, things grew stranger. A full page with his name spelt out of tinnier ones appeared. It was the same for the next page too. Confused and strangely flattered, Steven was about to turn the next page before he heard a toilet flushing, making him jump and slam the diary closed.

"Steven! Wanna play that new game you got? I've got the right controllers,"

A voice called from the hallway.

"Y-yeah! Coming!"

Steven stuttered as he spoke, blushing at what he had just read, but also trying to decipher its meaning. For now though, he pushed it to the back of his mind as to enjoy an afternoon with his best friend.

 **Hope you guys like this new fanfic! I'm trying to focus on the embarrassing and awkwardness of having a first crush, and I thought who better to star the story that Steven and Connie! See you guys later and remember, you're amazing and really important to me! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beat About the Bush

Chapter 2:

 _Why did she do that? Maybe she likes the look of my name?_

Steven pondered to himself as he laid on his bed in his underwear, staring at the ceiling. Although it is very obvious, Steven still didn't consider this as a sign that she had a crush on him. An amazing, beautiful girl like her falling like for a crazy kid like him? In his books, it was bizarre and impossible. None the less, Steven knew that he had feelings for her that seemed unrequited, but he just couldn't put a finger on it. That ticklish, warm buzz he feels along his spine when she's close to him, the horribly embarrassing blush that rises to his cheeks whenever he looks in to her eyes; it all seemed to become stronger every time he met her!

Sighing, he rolled off his bed to put his pants on, when Amethyst exited her room.

"S'up, little man,"

She muffled, standing at the fridge stuffing an assortment of nearly edible items into her mouth.

"Hey, Amethyst..."

He twirled down the stairs, dreamily and obviously not paying any attention because he slipped and rolled right to her feet.

"Dude! What's up with that tomato face?" Amethyst teased, grabbing his chin to better examine his warm cheeks. Steven was unknowingly blushing at his fond thoughts of Connie, which he was now trying to hide.

"Amethyst, can I ask you something?"

Meanwhile at the Maheswaren Residence...

Connie was preparing herself for bed; she wore her most comfortable peach nightdress and was standing at her dresser, applying various lotions to her face and honestly, had no idea what they were for. As she looked down, she noticed that her most precious and private journal was turned upside down at an angle at the edge of the dresser; a telltale sign that it had been handled recently.

 _Oh no... How could I have been_ _so stupid?!_

Hundreds of different emotions flowed through her veins, anger and fear being strongest. She was angry and hurt at discovering Steven had been rummaging through her personal items, but also absolutely terrified that he had seen what she had written in it about him!

"Grrrr, that Steven!"

She grumbled, shoving the journal to its correct position. She was incredibly embarrassed, and afraid of how he might act like next time she sees him.

 _He probably thinks I'm gross and obsessed, it's really_ _weird to have a crush on your best friend!_

Connie through herself onto her bed reaching to turn off her light, before her mother came in.

"Connie? Can I speak to you?"

She spoke as she opened the door.

"Yeah, okay."

She sat next to Connie on the edge of the bed as she routinely began to tuck her daughter in to her bed.

"Look. You know now that your at an age where, well, new feelings enter your life. I- We, just wanted to say that it's completely okay and that we'll always be supportive. Just be careful with who you bring home, alright?"

Priyanka kissed her child's forehead and preceded to leave, but was stopped suddenly by a small hand placed on her arm pulling her back.

"I've already, kinda, have a crush. Don't laugh, but it's on Steven..."

Connie whispered, an ashamed waver in her voice. She stared at her mother's face, searching for a sign of disapproval.

"That comes as no surprise, honey. You should really talk to him about it. I don't doubt he feels the same."

"Really? You think so?"

"I _know_ so. Now goodnight. I love you!"

She clicked the door shut and walked down the hall.

Connie turned off her lamp and closed her eyes.

"Love you too."

 **I find that with a lot of fanfics, Connie's parents are painted as being cruel or insensitive. I actually really love Dr. Maheswaren and her husband. I feel that they really do love their daughter so I wanted to incorporate this into the story. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Beat About the Bush

Chapter 3: Just a little 3.

"Ah haha!"

Amethyst snorted as milk sprayed from the various openings in her face all over table. The cereal she was eating flew to all corners of the room.

"No! Shhh! I thought you wouldn't laugh!"

Steven blushed as he reached to cover Amethyst's mouth.

"Okay, okay I won't. Keep going!"

She sat at the edge of her seat, this juicy secret humouring her delightfully.

"I feel weird around Connie now, like she's not just a friend, but I don't understand it. I kinda, really want to..."

Steven's face grew even more red as he gestured with his hands, attempting to signal something to Amethyst that he'd rather not say aloud.

"You wanna kiss her!"

"SHHH!"

Amethyst rolled to the floor, her stomach aching with laughter.

"I saw she wrote my name in her little diary thing. Lots of times."

"What's a diary?"

"That's, beside the point. Basically,

Do you think she feels the same?"

Steven stared at the ground, smiling at how embarrassing this whole scenario was.

"Dude. It's so obvious that she likes you! Or maybe she just really hates you and is planing your death? I dunno. I'm bored."

It was cruel, it was nasty but teasing Steven and leaving him on a confused note was one of Amethyst's favorite hobbies.

She stood up and walked back into her room.

"Amethyst! Wait!" Steven groaned and flopped onto the kitchen floor.

 _I'll_ _send her a text._

He pulled out his mobile and sent Connie a text, asking if she'd come over the next day. After a couple of minutes, his phone buzzed with a reply.

 _Yeah sure!_ _I'm not busy tomorrow._ _Plus, I want to talk to you about too 3_

Talk to him? What was she gonna say? Does she know about him sneaking a look at her journal? And what's with the heart, does that mean she likes him? Questions that couldn't be answered swam in Steven's confused mind. Why did people have to be so complicated?

Connie would often add a heart to her texts, like Steven, just as sign of platonic affection, a sign of caring. Now, it had a whole new range of meanings!

Exhausted and almost brain dead, Steven crawled up his bedroom stairs to call it a night, and hit the hay.

Next day...

Connie rode her bike along the boardwalk of beach city, her long brown hair flowing in the wind.

Connie was regretting her decision on adding ' I want to talk' on to her text. Yesterday, she felt brave. But now, walking along the beach towards the temple felt a lot scarier than it should be! She was adamant that she wouldn't spill a single thing, that her crush stays with her _to her grave._ This obviously exaggerated decision felt like the only solution to her embarrassment and fear. She felt like an idiot for even considering what her mother said an option! The possibility of-

"Connie!"

Steven roared from the cliff where the lighthouse stood, interrupting Connie's thoughts.

"Um, I'm coming up now!"

Oh no. Memories of An Indirect Kiss came to her consciousness. A terrible attempt to come on to Steven made her groan with embarrassment.

 _I can't let that horrible attempt of a kiss happen all over_ _again! What if he_ _remembers_?

She thought, as she reached the top of the cliff. Steven welcomed her with a sudden embrace.

"I haven't seen you all week! It felt like forever,"

He muffled in to her neck, a little more _touchy-feely_ than usual, Connie noticed as she felt herself blush. The more she reminded herself to stop crushing on him, made her want him even more!

"Ok... Let's dig IN,"

Steven said, digging into the sandwiches he packed in his picnic basket. It's not like the day was going any less awkward for him either. He was extremely eager to ask her what she wanted to talk about, but he couldn't seem to open his mouth than to do anything more than bite a sandwich.

"Who made these today? You, or Pearl?"

Connie asked, struggling to make conversation with Steven for the first time.

"Both of us today..."

An awkward silence echoed through the hills... As tension built up and voices urged to escape.

"C-Connie, what did you want to tell me?"

Sorry, but you've got to wait! ;p Thank you all so much for your support, you give me LIFE!


	4. Chapter 4

Beat About the Bush

Chapter 4: Sweet Ignorance.

Steven's heart was tender and easily bruised and Connie always did her best to care for it. Lying to her best friend was almost impossible and always very painful and so Connie knew she had one choice. She sighed and told him like it was.

"Okay. I know you looked in my journal, but that's okay! It's fine!"

Connie grew more concerned as Steven blushed and his eyes watered at the shock of being discovered betraying Connie.

"I-I am really sorry- I promise I didn't go threw the whole thing but-"

"But what?"

"I never knew you could draw so well!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..."

Connie smiled, flattered and relieved because she has thought Steven hadn't seen 'his page'.

"Are you mad?"

Steven continued.

"Nah, it's okay. Nothing really important in there anyway."

"Phew! I saw this page with my name on it and I though you were planning to destroy me or something!"

Steven nudged Connie's arm, joking around oblivious to the panic he sparked off in Connie's mind.

"He he, yeah!"

She murmured.

In the nick of time, Connie's phone began to ring. It was her mother.

"Looks like I better get going!"

Connie jumped up and began hurrying away.

"Uhh, bye! See you tomorrow?"

Steven called back after her, but she was already out of his line of sight.

Sorry, I know short chapter!

School can be unforgivable sometimes! I just wanted to get rid of this cliffhanger because I hate them. Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Beat About the Bush.

Chapter 5:Birdy love.

"I will be brave today!"

Steven announced, stuffing spoonfuls of sugary cereal in to his mouth. Pearl stood in the kitchen, washing dirty dishes from the previous night's dinner.

"...Why?"

She asked, rinsing the remaining ware.

"Do you think she can eat popcorn? Does that have trans-fats?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Huh? Oh, Connie! We're going to see Dogcopter 4 in the movie theatre today."

"But why is today so special?"

Steven and Connie often went to see a new film at the theatre, sometimes more than once a month, so it confused Pearl on why Steven was so excited for today.

She placed the last of the dishes back in to the cabinet.

"Nothing really, I have something I need to tell her... That's all. "

Steven had picked up his bowl and brought it to the sink when Pearl from behind him placed her hands on her shoulders with a wide grin.

"Oh Steven! I hope you have a good time!"

Pearl grinned at the thought of Steven experiencing a 'crush'! She exited herself while quickly in her mind exploring the fascinating human interpretation of something called love, a feeling she knew quite well before-

"Umm, okay well, I'm going!"

Steven yelled, grabbing his pack back of the table. He walked out the door, packets of chips and other treats hidden under his jacket to 'smuggle' into the theatre.

"Alright. Bye!" She waved Steven goodbye and entered her room. She remembered her times with Rose, the feelings of unrequited love she felt for her and all the moments that she had the chance to say it. As she walked up to the centre waterfall of her room, she picked up a lost rose petal that floated through the air. It was a gentle, sweet red, a reminder of Rose.

"It wasn't really that long ago..."

"Pearl! Stop!"

Rose Quartz, leader of the Rebellion against her home world, followed her renegade across the strawberry hills. The Pearl was torn and tired, blinded and bruised. She cried as she ran across the empty battle field, screaming as she attempted to crush the shards of enemy gems scattered along the battlefield.

"Pearl, look at me!"

She held the young one's face in her large hands, wiping away each year that fell. But, Pearl pulled away in shame.

"You have to let me do this for you!"

"But I can't afford to lose you! Pearl, you-"

"NO! You're too important!"

"I am NOT! And Pearl I need you!"

"Yes you ARE! And who cares about me! There's thousands of me... And I need to protect you..."

The tallest gem gently held her dear Pearl in her arms, whispering to her,

"Pearl, I fought for this planet to protect its life, because all life is precious. That means yours, mine and everyone who died today. You are important Pearl and we need you. I need you."

Pearl hugged tighter, her heart aching for her absolute love on that day of the final battle. And as time and pain brought her back to reality, she whispered,

"Oh Rose, I need you too..."

He he, hoped you liked this chapter! Honestly I wasn't expecting this PearlRose stuff to come out of the blue, but it did! Sorry if that's not your cup of tea, but I promise Stevonnie is coming back!


End file.
